C+VG Issue 10
C+VG Issue 10 dated August 1982 and priced at 75p. Computer Software News Bargain Bytes 2 (Richard Shepherd Software) ZX81 - ¼ page (14) Attack-Man (Norton Software) TI99/4 - ¼ page (14) Space Pirates, Chess and Polaris (Bug-Byte) BBC - ¼ page (14) VIC Panic (Bug-Byte) VIC-20 - ¼ page (14) QS Scramble (Quicksilva) ZX81 - ¼ page (15) Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Flight Simulation, Space Raiders (Sinclair Research) ZX81 - ¼ page (15) Asteroids, Invaders (Silversoft) ZX81 - ¼ page (15) Berserk (Dragon Data) Dragon - ¼ page (15) Snapper (Acornsoft) BBC - ¼ page (16) Philosopher's Quest (Acornsoft) BBC - ¼ page (16) Spectral Invaders (Bug-Byte) Spectrum - ¼ page (16) TT Racer (Centaursoft) Atari 8-bit - ¼ page (16) Colossal Adventure (Level 9) Nascom - ⅓ page (17) Skiing (Centaursoft) Atari 8-bit - ⅓ page (17) Earth Attack (Microtanic Software) Microtan - ⅓ page (17) Reviews Summaries Battle of Britain : Battle of Britain may appeal to the keen wargamer but it will be of little interest to the average ZX81 user, due mainly to the lack of graphics and the fact that the game must be followed on a map. It is difficult to develop a good strategy, and the game generally lacks realism. Murder at Awesome Hall : The game is not visually exciting and rapidly becomes boring. Atom Adventures : Acornsoft's Adventure costs £11.50, which could be spent on a more worthwhile game. Mouskattack : This game is very difficult as well as addictive making each game a constant challenge. Shockwave : One criticism is that the controls are not explained anywhere in the program or on the sheet which comes with the program — otherwise very addictive. Video Screens News Cosmic Ark, Riddle of the Sphinx, Atlantis, Demon Attack, Star Voyager, Trick Shot, Fire Fighter (Imagic) Atari 2600 - ¾ page (19) Reviews Arcade Action Reviews Zaxxon (Sega) - ⅓ page (26) Pepper II (Exidy) - ⅓ page (26) Port Man (Nova Games) - ¼ page (27) Devil Fish (Artic Electronic Ltd) - ¼ page (27) Tips Missile Command (Atari) - ⅓ page (26) Pinball Rapid Fire from Bally - ½ page (27) Adventure Adventure (Program Power) Atom - Keith Campbell - ¼ page (73) : The games speed of execution was disappointing but this was more than compensated for by the game's chatty manner and novel turn of phrase. Features World Cup Shock / Confessions of a Bug - 1 page (13) The Wife's Tale - Sue Garden - 1 page (25) Hardcore: A games player's guide to the Atari 400/800 - 1⅓ pages (82-83) Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Next Month - 1 page (5) Mailbag - 2 pages (7,9) : Includes letter on the availability of Pyramid of Doom for the PET. Competition - 1 page (11) Chess - Max Bramer - 1 page (21) The Bugs - 1 page (59) Reversi - John Ball - 1 page (61) Graphics - Gary Marshall - 1 page (62) Games Say - Arnold Arnold - 1 page (65) : You are in the hands of chance only if you believe in luck, according to ARNOLD ARNOLD. In this article he examines "so-called" games of chance — whether they are played on computers, on game boards or on the stock market. Kit Korner - Keith Mott - 1 page (69) Practical Programming - Ted Ball - 2 pages (70-71) Down to Basic - Moira Norrie - 2 pages (78-79) Brainware - (80) Software Glossary - (81) Type-Ins Mosaic (Sharp MZ80) - 2 pages (28-29) Haunted House (Atom) - 3 pages (31-32,35) Breakout (BBC) - 2 pages (36-37) Space Hopper (TRS-80) - 3 pages (38-40) Fur Trader (ZX81) - 3 pages (42-43,45) Martian Explorer (Atari 400/800) - 4 pages (46-47,49,51) Rocks (VIC-20) - 2 pages (54-55) Roborun (Spectrum) - 2 pages (56-57) Adverts Games *'Molimerx' - TRS-80: Jumbo - page 4 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page 8 *'C.P.S. Games' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Darwin, Evolution of Man, The Gambler's Paradise, King Arthur - page 24 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 33 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch - page 34 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Zor, Encounter, Starquest, ZX81: Trader - page 41 *'Control Technology' - BBC Micro: Countryside Packman, Missile Commander, Tank Zone, Cylon Attack, Phoenix - page 44 *'Kansas City Systems' - TRS-80: Galactic Firebird - page 44 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 50 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defenda, Traxx, Ratman, Blitzkrieg - page 53 *'Audiogenic' - VIC-20: Cloudburst, Meteor Run, Renaissance, Spiders of Mars, Satellites and Meteorites - page 58 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80: Football Manager - page 60 *'Computers For All' - BBC Micro: Games Pack 1, Games Pack 2 - page 64 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 64 *'BEC Computer World '- ZX81: Flying Saucer, Chopper, The Blob, The Race, Space Boulders, VIC-20: Demolition, Red Arrows, Guess A Number, Targets, Hangman, Maze, Grand Prix - Nuclear Attack, Minefield, BBC Micro: Dungeons and Dragons - page 64 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 74-75 Magazines *Acorn User - page 60 *Which Micro? and Software Review - page 87 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Elspeth Joiner Editorial Assistant :Susan Cameron Design :Linda Freeman Production Editor :Tim Metcalfe Publisher :Tom Moloney Contributors :Max Bramer, John Ball, Ted Ball, Gary Marshall, Keith Mott, Arnold Arnold, Moira Norrie, Keith Campbell, Sue Garden External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Issue Index Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains BBC Micro Reviews Category:Contains Atom Reviews Category:Contains Microtan Reviews Category:Contains Acetronic MPU 2000 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 2600 Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews